


【泉レオ/ABO】Alpha也想变得可爱

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.已婚甜蜜恋爱甜饼。与《妖精桑》、《太陽と向日葵》是同一个设定不同时间段的故事，但剧情上没有承接，可独立阅读。生子哺乳要素有（孩子只是提及，没有正式出场）。Abo世界观已经登记结婚，会出现“夫妻”“爱人”“老婆”等表述，确保接受再向下阅读，阅读过程中如有任何不适请及时退出。尊重是相互的，请自行决断是否抽出时间进行阅读、自行决断阅读的内容，你好我好大家好，小辣在此谢过大家。2.感谢克里斯朵夫鸽女士陪我聊脑洞聊梗，这篇也基本是和她聊出来的。“不存在最优选，不存在完美选择”那里出自与夔周老师交流的cp理解，非常感谢！
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	【泉レオ/ABO】Alpha也想变得可爱

**Alpha也想变得可爱**

  
by lattice

  
  
  
——我太难了，濑名泉忿然搅拌杯中的果茶。为什么，为什么，事必躬亲的老总难得出一期Q&A，全程被关切老婆孩子。我活得好憋屈，主妇厨房或美妆频道，反响永远是“我不听我不管我要看れおくん”。  
全国连锁的濑名HOUSE，梦开始的地方，诞生于青春痛中的创业基地耿直地冠以自己姓氏，被誉为不走寻常路的总裁的“质朴与地气”。他将有利舆论照单全收，而没有哪位总裁会像自己这般天生劳碌命，延续了默默无闻烘焙师时的优良作风，宣传营销无一不是亲自上阵。店铺在去年实现风格转型，目标受众由女子高中生向大众过渡。旗下主打的网络节目“主妇厨房”也由精致烘焙扩展到家常烹饪——  
无论性别身份，为爱人亲手做便当是件幸福的事。社会在进步，人性在发展，alpha回归家庭为omega下厨不应是旷世奇闻。他以一己之力淡化外界的抨击。尤为一提的今年新添的美妆频道，濑名总裁闲暇之余的个人趣味，“Alpha也想变得可爱”，命名风格依旧承袭自月永レオ的耿直——会不会显得受众太窄？他为难得老实坐在桌前作曲的爱人端上宵夜：我并不是拍给大部分alpha看的？  
“虽有标题党之嫌，但亮眼有话题度，更是一看便知是我的风格。”月永レオ眨眨眼，“我很期待反响哦？”频道建立伊始，评论、弹幕、转发给他个下马威，开门见山被铺天盖地的“れおくん”攻陷。“喂，喂，れおくん只有我能叫，不要因为是粉丝就为所欲为！”总裁主播尴尬地干咳，粉丝们刷得更起劲了，他只得闷闷地调试设备，思忖该如何将月永レオ从隔音工作室中拖来计划中的直播。  
现今月永レオ以原名活跃在音乐界，经由几部黄金档电视剧的配乐崭露头角，工作室“Knights”也在国内站稳脚跟。事业心颇强的作曲家却不甘于此，一时兴起会在live HOUSE乃至剧院亲自登台演奏。知名度凌驾于丈夫之上，后者却甚少不忿。Alpha同样有贡献家庭的责任，也有活得精致的权利。omega也能婚后不必改姓奋斗事业，免于每日出门前滴水不漏的妆。两位公众人物的身体力行被o权运动誉为领袖，而这对普通夫妻无意过问政治正确。学生时代月永レオ的万众瞩目便让他与有荣焉，沧海桑田，他正喜欢舞台中央的月永レオ，这般熠熠生辉的模样正是少年时代迄今唯一的念想。  
  
——我的れおくん天生丽质难自弃，不化妆也出挑。每逢被要求让“れおくん”同样出镜，濑名泉便如此为他开脱。他对自己的技术颇有自信，现今百忙中只能兼顾护肤修眉唇部护理，但学生时代他也轻松在一群怀抱篮球高他两个头的汗臭alpha间卓然拔群，凭长相穿搭妆容跃身为全校omega的梦中情人。彼时他便幻想有朝一日亲手雕琢璞玉，一睹浑然天成的野性之美会被他亲手打磨成什么模样——才不要！厚厚的粉糊一脸，inspiration会窒息的！尖尖的眼线笔戳坏我的眼睛，缪斯再也不肯眷顾了！满地抱头打滚抗议，已为人妻为人母的宇宙人本性难移，“不许说我什么‘天生丽质’，呕呕，好恶心！”濑名泉只得服软，拎着帽檐把小橘猫放在椅子或床上。  
转机出现在某个风和日丽的下午，上房揭瓦的Potato被送去幼儿园，吃饱喝足的Tomato吹出个鼻涕泡，夫妻档的烹饪直播一起读评论，月永レオ不厌其烦地答：“濑名从纸箱里抱出遍体鳞伤的小橘猫，带回家悉心照料。”波澜曲折的恋爱之路概括得充满童话风情，濑名总裁在甜蜜微笑中下划，果不其然刷到让爱人上美妆节目的呼声，好些人催促“濑名夫人”女装出镜——多来点，多来点，他面上波澜不惊内心狂喜乱舞，勾起三分讥笑四分凉薄的霸总微笑。  
“唔……没劲！”  
月永レオ全无震慑力地鼓着脸颊。我有个朋友得了绝症不久于人世了，临死前想看れおくん被泉君巧手化妆——无视“真可爱”之类的弹幕精准念出，换上让骑士长甘愿俯首称臣的严肃，众目睽睽中扯上他衣角，佐以奶猫般湿漉漉的注视：该如何是好，濑名，你粉丝的朋友得了绝症，世界怎么这样残忍！宇宙人不意外的单纯好骗，粉色爱心淹没对视的二人，少些人能窥见自己脸红的模样了，他暗忖。月永レオ正襟危坐：“那么，我会勉为其难在下一期的‘Alpha也想变得可爱’中赏脸！请大家多多支持濑名HOUSE与Knights的新专！”  
——我没记错吧，れおくん亲口为观众承诺了吧！直播开始的二十分钟前，濑名泉在隔音室前焦躁踱步。敲门未果，破门而入衔住小橘猫的后颈肉。匍匐在地的月永レオ拼死挣扎，原子笔染脏他专为上镜换的新衬衫——都怪濑名，inspiration飞走啦！什么承诺，宇宙人替我许下的吗！“休想不认账！”颜面扫地的一家之主咬牙切齿，“答应了就要给观众交代，我习惯了你放鸽子不告而别，但れおくん……‘月永前辈’，你果真还是拿承诺当儿戏的性子，不如说，你恶劣的部分从来没变过。”  
嬉皮笑脸的神情褪去，月永レオ拥住耷拉耳朵的灰猫：濑名不许这副模样，美男子落泪可是我的死穴！悄然被领出隔音室，步入亮堂堂客厅的一瞬，濑名泉一秒换回凶巴巴的脸。作曲家方感被套路，刚想拔腿跑便被一把揽住腰，手上着力在前胸不安分地逡巡——不是要直播吗！面红耳赤双眸泛泪挣扎推搡，家居服下粉嫩微隆的鼓包若隐若现，纯白布料被奶水濡湿两小片。哺乳期与信息素加持极易被诱导发情，而月永レオ的确是、只能是由他主导才沦为这副销魂蚀骨的模样。对着他无上的至宝、少年时代的憧憬、法律意味的妻子、孩子们的omega母亲的这副迄今未减丝毫的天然媚意，年近而立的濑名泉许久才搬出理智：“……嗯，胸前湿透了哦，れおくん先去换身衣服如何？”  
“……濑名松手，勒得我好痛！”  
——直播后任濑名处置，月永レオ在耳畔呓语。事已至此不许食言，他忤逆了亟待被抚平的欲望狠狠捏一把爱人的面颊。不情不愿松开怀抱放走，目送月永レオ哒哒地奔向主卧，自行用凉水泼了几把脸。待他们一齐坐在补光灯后，桌上敞开满当当几层化妆盒，观众随海量弹幕涌入，他在镜头中藏起月永レオ。身畔连帽衫里的爱人清了清嗓，被装扮成熟的总裁衬得像个活力充沛的高中生。  
“好了，你们听见了——れおくん在百忙中来赴约了？某位无中生友的粉丝可以安心瞑目了。”  
月永レオ捧着自己的周边，让圆滚滚咧嘴傻笑的橘团先于自己呜啾着出镜。贤内助丈夫将れおくん护在身后，弹幕纷纷刷起请助理不要挡着up主。“我算明白了，每逢れおくん现身，我的直播间热度就飙升。”——密码正确，我们不介意泉君靠老婆吃饭。又来了，濑名泉好气又好笑地念id：“你，你，你，全都拉黑——别因为我大发善心开妆教，就忘了我真实身份是美食区up主啊？”月永レオ飞速进入状态，捻起一块濑名HOUSE特制牛轧糖递到他嘴边：“濑名，啊——”  
不动声色的广告植入，不曾彩排的无心之举，慈爱微笑如同他是宝宝座椅上系着围嘴张着小嘴等妈妈喂饭的Potato。对着镜头嘴巴打瓢，新品推介被他全程口胡，而没什么比现身说法更有成效：月永レオ拢着披散的橙发，星星发饰漾在他心上：“白色情人节特供——喂给脸红的恋人，满分~”弹幕炸开锅：刚开播就这么劲爆吗！可恶，好甜，又骗我找对象！主播结巴着应声，合起眼凑近迎上月永レオ轻巧的投喂，而后梅开二度一把拧上小橘猫，掐得对方吱哇乱叫：“这是赤裸裸的家暴！濑名总掐我，岂有此理！”  
“哼，还不是れおくん存心想看我出糗。”  
“哼，还不是濑名非要把我拖来直播！”  
——为什么要掐我老婆！彩色透明字符热火朝天飘过头顶。谁是你老婆，禁言，全部禁言，佯装声势拖长腔，却因月永レオ受欢迎而由衷欣慰。“濑名看起来凶巴巴的，其实非常温柔！这就叫口嫌体正直，你看他当真拉黑过你们吗？” 恃宠而骄的月永レオ笑着往怀里钻，纵使爱人并非全然需要被爱才能苟活，他依旧恨不得全世界都来爱他的れおくん，让其在环裹的爱意中汲取灵感的养分。他红着脸拿过梳子：“首先扎个头发。”  
“嗯嗯嗯？不是化个妆吗！我怎么不知道濑名还是Tony老师！”  
平日里对方向来禁止他手持武器般的卷发棒接近半步，被夸奖样貌时亦会面露微妙。不同于大多数omega，他的爱人极少打扮，一年四季优衣库，或许潜意识将曾有的苦痛归咎于天才细胞与出众外貌，后者尤为显得鸡肋。放心，不会把你怎样的，他以弹幕中“完全没有说服力”的鬼畜微笑步步逼近：“れおくん想梳成什么样，我都会悉听遵命。”  
“……挑个濑名喜欢的就好！”  
居家时胡乱束起，重要场合的造型由工作室包揽，现下终于久违地轮到他，齿尖牵牵绊绊扯下太阳因子，视野边缘细碎晕开沁人的橙香。月永レオ天生比这位总裁更要豪放外露，可堪周旋镁光灯下的生活。顾客就是上帝，观众与金主爸爸同理。他拢起猫尾巴般的发辫，顺手束上一枚橙子发卡，是月永レオ回母亲家见妹妹时带回的，念大学的妹妹不再喜欢少女心的饰品，便被好哥哥照单全收。  
在已当了小姨的妹妹面前，月永レオ仍能随心切换骑士般帅气哥哥与傻哥哥两种形态。比起想当总裁的妹妹，粉丝们纷纷大呼想要れおくん这样活泼开朗会帮妹妹出头的omega哥哥——因为泉君看起来就很会欺负人嘛！月永レオ眉开眼笑：“我作证，虽然很温柔，他最擅长欺负人了！”不待弹幕中黄色问号与“欺 负 人”消失，发问的观众便打出：“相比哥哥，泉君更适合当男友或老公。”  
不错，这才是我的粉丝，濑名泉频频点头——这可不行！月永レオ拉下脸：再这样我就不喜欢大家了！被主播笑盈盈地抓住软肋：れおくん当真会对我吃醋？对方不置可否：有朝一日濑名有了弟弟妹妹，肯定比我还像傻哥哥。时年二十八的濑名泉大概不再有机会验证，背着奶爸布兜胸前挂着两个奶嘴的糗照也先一步被月永レオ泄露。婚姻的本质是互相伤害，常被粉丝们如此调侃，而肉身与心灵别无所求，他宁愿将后半生安葬在橙香织作的牢笼，再没有比这更好的归所。  
  
“れおくん转身让大家瞧瞧？”他爱抚那头柔顺的橙。只有濑名泉本人出镜时，滤镜、灯光、穿搭无一不需设计，而数次直播中他发觉爱人更适合窗外的天然滤镜。他是无拘无束的，才能任日光搭乘金色阶梯纷然而落——原来濑名喜欢这种？通身镀上鎏金的光影，在满屏“超可爱”中眉头紧蹙。不，我只是喜欢你，他毫无顾虑地接话，视而不见爱人颊侧的红晕。  
“暂时委屈れおくん，直播结束扯掉就好。”他抚上爱人的肩，拂动的柳条在手背留下造影。大屏幕煞风景地滚过一行“霸道总裁眸子里的柔情似水完全不是胡诌”。哪里霸总了，不要这样土味好吗？他不止一次向粉丝们提意见——这就是她们对濑名的爱，粉似黑呢。他安然承接月永レオ投来的wink：“与在座的各位不同，れおくん样貌出众，随便化一下就好了。”  
他在粉丝们的“人言否”中手法老道地为其上隔离，事先给れおくん试过不会过敏的产品，贴合肤色的粉底液不显假面。唔……月永レオ沉吟：冰凉凉滑溜溜的，没有想象中那样闷。堂堂总裁不至于穷困潦倒，却也肯为了五斗米折腰，接的推广都是经过甄别的国际大牌，信誉品质都有保障。他用浅色遮瑕给月永レオ提亮，对方作息不好却极少出痘，除了缺水是令人艳羡的肤质。月永レオ捏着鼻子紧闭双眼，抗拒毛刷的痒意：“这是在做什么？”  
“遮黑眼圈。”  
“为什么又涂黑！”  
“卧蚕。”他从善如流，“れおくん这种骨相一流的，颊侧本就有立体感，只需刷一下鼻影与鼻翼。”活泼元气眼妆佐以飞扬的眼尾，是他偏爱的锋芒毕露的美。亦是濑名泉本人极少为自己化的一种。他并非不适合浓妆，只是高中时钻研自然款妆容，直男般的omega月永レオ果真不曾留意，并在婚后第一次知悉他精通化妆时面露惊异。也罢，恋爱时的小心机总有很多，他为此长年累月琢磨成半个行家。正如播放量最高的绿茶妆，他严正声明不包售后，毕竟真心，真心才是最要紧的。待妆容完成十之八九，月永レオ突然攀上他胳膊：濑名，你听。  
他屏息凝神，醒来的Tomato小猫般微弱地哭泣。不同于大崽，二崽是个安静的漂亮宝宝，不像Potato整夜鬼哭狼嚎。快去快回，濑名泉点头应允月永レオ抽身去喂奶，秉承向爱人习得的控场力同诶声连连的观众们闲聊：“上次的Q&A不尽兴，想问什么都可以。”筛除窥探私生活的或怎样娶到れおくん/嫁给泉君之类，终于为一股清流眼前一亮——“创业动机吗？啧，我早先在采访中透露过吧？”慷慨陈辞的官话版，本人看了都发笑，“曾经还不是我老婆的我老婆喜欢吃甜食，后来他跑掉了，我用甜食让他回心转意——还要我详谈？れおくん的版本足够了。等我老了闲了写成剧本，四十年后记得每晚收看。”  
开玩笑的，他断然不肯用旷日持久的狗血八点档炒话题卖惨。瘢痕不痛不痒，明智之举是少触碰——假如不曾选择经营烘焙店，泉君的人生轨迹会如何？被翻牌的观众继续旁敲侧击。“哇，我受宠若惊到不安了，当真不是哪家小报的卧底吗？”阴阳怪气后陷入沉思：“呃，大概并不会如你们所愿当个全职美妆博主……可能继承家业从医？虽然我兴趣不大。”  
三观与规划以遇见月永レオ为起点隐约成型，却也不可公开直言“毕生理想是成为月永レオ的丈夫”。他向后回望，想必爱人还在屋内喂奶，空留老父亲独自忸怩。“……暂时不曾和他推心置腹交流过，接下来你们不要录屏。”他斟酌措辞，视线从一片可信度存疑的承诺游移，不知名藤蔓攀爬上万籁俱寂的午后，斑驳光晕注满二人点滴努力搭建的居室，可堪称作“家”的地方。  
“我姑且算是晚熟，船到桥头自然直，误打误撞地走一步看一步到现在。一年前的我很难设想自己当什么美妆博主，也料不到濑名HOUSE的定位变动。阅历与眼界开阔了，对网红文艺店逐渐丧失兴趣，人之常情吧……现今回首，当初不过是个年轻气盛臭小鬼，许多决断缺乏深思熟虑。假如人生重来，还会有这般虽千万人吾往矣的胆量吗？现今深究这个没有意义。”  
勇气与决断只容许年轻的冲劲去拼去闯。搬家租房半工半读，创业资金四处奔走筹得。成家立业后苦心孤诣让父母接受月永レオ，个中滋味难以言说。“‘至少我们看着同一个月亮’，这种论调会让我满足吗？曾有多年说服自己放下，去享受他口中‘平凡却乏味’的人生。而不存在最优选和次选，不是所谓最完美的选择，只要他曾出现在我的世界，除了向他而行，不存在其余任何选项。”  
  
——真是为爱而生的男人呢，濑名。被月永レオ悄无声息拍上肩，瓶瓶罐罐多米诺骨牌般倾覆。他如做错事的孩子手足无措地站起，行走商界的余裕荡然无存。屏幕被不明真相的粉色占据：被抓包了呢，泉君ww  
“怎么这副神情，是想问什么吗？”  
——濑名想知道什么，我都能答！奶香四溢的月永レオ换了衣，元气妆容佐以高耸马尾，wink起来堪比万人迷女高中生。当真这样云淡风轻吗？他后退几步挡住连天的“泉君说他很爱你哦”！“不……我只是，”承认世间存在多样形态的爱，明了幸福为何物的れおくん，以笑靥抚平他的如履薄冰。原来如此，一切都不算迟，他略有迟疑地展露微笑：“只是诧异れおくん没有背着我把辫子薅掉。”  
“怎么会！毕竟是濑名为我扎的！”  
他瞅着嚷嚷“老婆回来了”的少男少女们，兀自庆幸与得意：看到了吗？他是我的。“接下来涂唇釉，别指望我教，再不会就别再看我的频道了！”涂上肉桂粉的橙调唇釉，好了，抿一抿——月永レオ吧唧几下嘴唇：蛋糕味！定妆前他抱臂欣赏自己的宝物：真可爱。爱人反应激烈，马尾辫甩了他一脸：“哇，濑名平时很少夸我可爱！”  
“明明很频繁，れおくん脑子锈掉了？”  
“漂亮和可爱是两个概念！以及，不许把三十岁男人打扮成小姑娘！”  
又如何，他想，即便身为前辈，也可以在我这里永无忧虑地当孩子。倘若真有那样一部电视剧，待他们变成八十岁白胡子老爷爷，必定会一同抱着爆米花桶窝在沙发一集不落。幸福地共度余生，或许那时便能坦然面对被时光愈合的结痂伤口。而今月永レオ仍在叉腰辩护自己的羞赧，饱满的唇瓣极富诱惑地开合，人总是活在当下的，二十八岁的濑名泉叹气，揽着月永レオ的后脑勺吻上去，在酿作放送事故的前一秒遮住摄像头。  
  
  
  
Fin？  
  
深情告白与kiss被全程录屏顶上热门前三。濑名泉闷闷点下转发：不该沉迷于我的技术吗？  
评论：不，我们只沉迷你的老婆  
濑名泉：。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
